Sweet Song Forever
by devilYuki
Summary: No one wanted to remember the pain. And no one wanted to see someone so dear to them suffer long enough. A forced and voluntary erasure of memories. Difficult consequence follows. Too bad Midgard is a small world. Takes place if Loki went to Asgard.
1. Tickets of what band?

He groaned as he strummed the guitar...

_Definitely... Today would be troublesome...

* * *

_

"Come on guys!!!! This is the first time I'm treating you all!!! except for Gullinbursti..." Kaitou Freyr; the lead guitarist and noisiest of the band members, together with his ever faithful robot pig, was whining.

Thor Narugami; the percussions, grumbled "Did we even asked you to treat us? Oi! Megane! Bring us some food here!"

"Hai!" the green-headed male popped his head from one of the doors, Ryuusuke Yamino; the rhythm guitarist and backing vocal, went out of the door with a cart of foods in it.

His older brother, Fenrir Ryuusuke; the bassist, pounced at the tray "Yay! FOOD!!!" he immediately attacked the sandwiches, then came Thor and the pig.

Freyr stomped his foot "Come on guys! it's not bad! The group we're going to see is one of the famous!"

"Really..." the said in unison as they continued ravaging the food

"Damn you all no da! You don't know how hard it is to use up all my knowledge in my favorite band!!!" he wailed

"Wow Freyr... I didn't know a stupid god like you could have a brain..." Fenrir joked, making the said god to rage

Freyr stomped his foot "Of course Freyr have a brain no da!!!" as other laughed

"So Freyr-san..." Yamino started "Are you really going to watch the most famous band? When" he asked

"Yes! Freyr is going to see his favorite group!!! And it's tonight!"

Fenrir snorted "Really... Who's this your favorite group?"

Kaitou pouted "Mou... Why should I tell you..." he said as he sneered and started to fan the five tickets he won...

"Oh well..." he said... He knew at once they know the name of the band... they will go on a rampage, considering they are also in the line of popularity next to that band. He went over the cart of foods and grabbed a sandwich, his sneer became even wider.

"I think I'll find other people to join me in in watching the live concert of Himegoto... See you around guys..." he said as he started to went over the door when...

**BAM!**

"NANI!?!!" they chorused, blocking the door so that Freyr couldn't get out

"Why didn't you tell earlier the name of the band!!!" Yamino asked softly

"Yeah! You know how I love all of their songs!" Fenrir exclaimed

"Don't be selfish Freyr! Give us the tickets!!!" Narugami yelled as he wrestled to get one, then the others did it also.

* * *

**_After a While...

* * *

_**

"Daamnnn youuu all no daaaa..." Freyr said in a weak voice as he slumped in the door, while the other's faces were grinning, Then Yamino noticed there are still two tickets in Freyr's hands, picking one ticket. He headed to the far corner of the audio room, where he was sitting.

* * *

"This is definitely better than a detective agency ne, Yamino?" he said as he strummed the guitar, and he nodded in agreement

"Yes Yamino?" the voice spoke as the soft strumm of guitar was heard

"Loki-sama, would you like to come to Himegoto's concert?" he asked, he knew the lead vocalist isn't fond of any other bands other than theirs.

"Himegoto?" he asked as he strummed again the guitar

"Hai Loki-sama... The most popular band." he replied

"Hmmm... There are humans who are more famous than us... Oh well... " he said

Yamino gulped, this isn't good, he was mildly annoyed "Loki-sama... They aren't humans..." he replied

There was a soft chuckle "Oh really... Let me guess, a Norse god?" he nodded "Who?" he asked

"Bragi... Forseti..." his saliva became thick as he mentioned the last two "Heimdall... Balder..."

Loki chuckled darkly "How pathetic they are..." he said bitterly "And what a blind God of truth he is..." he added, mentioning Forseti...

Moments of silence came until he broke it "You are not telling me all of the members... Tell me, Yamino... The name of the last god..." he said.

"Actually, it isn't a god... but a human..." he corrected him "And I believe we have been acquainted with her... Mayura Daidouji..." he said.

The guitar fell from his hands with a loud thump... "Impossible!" he said in disbelief as he stood up from the seat

"Yes it's true Loki..." Thor said, standing next to Yamino "She's the lead vocalist of the band..." he said

Loki came out from the darkened corner his emerald eyes became crimson as he smirked evilly "Well... I think we need to pay them a visit..."

His band mates cheered as he went out of the door, leading to the veranda, his brunette hair sways along with the wind as he looked at the sky, a teenage girl with pink hair and crimson eyes entered his mind

"Finally..." he murmured

"I've found you..." he said as he smiled, thinking of something that would make her notice him again...

"I can't wait tonight...." he said as he entered another door leading to his room

_Maybe today wouldn't be that troublesome..._

* * *

A/N: Yay! I've finished the first part of the fic! whoo! Oh yeah... Sorry if the characters are OOC, Gomen ne! But I'll do my best to use their true personalities! And the next chapter would be full of songs I chose!

and oh yeah! just to remind y'all that:

Loki Kamiya ~ Lead vocal

Yamino Ryuusuke ~ Rhythm guitar, backing vocals

Thor Narugami ~ Drums, percussion

Kaitou Freyr ~ Lead guitarist

Fenrir Ryuusuke ~ Bass guitar

DISCLAIMER: IF I COULD... NUT THEN, I CAN'T! I DON'T OWN MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK!!!!

Ja ne!


	2. Can you hear my voice? Cosmic Love!

* * *

The whole day for the Aesir's came too fast as they readied what they will wear, except for Loki Kamiya, who was casually drinking tea at the veranda and a smile playing at his lips... Who knows what was he thinking?

And the like a thunderbolt, the day turns into night.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!! I COULDN'T WAIT TO SEE MY DIVINE BEAUTY!!!" Freyr yelled inside the car as he went from here to there, until Fenrir slammed him to the window, quickly he was knocked out cold.

"For everyone's sake Freyr! Stop rambling on and on!!! I can't sleep!" Thor grumbled as he plopped himself under a cuddly rooster stuff toy. Soon, they heard a soft snore and a word "Mayura-chan..."

When the K.O'd god heard that, he sat up quickly and strangled the sleeping god "DON'T YOU DREAM OF MY DIVINE BEAUTY!!! SHE IS MINE! AND ONLY MINE!!!" he yelled dramatically as a vein popped and sparks started to come out at the sleeping god.

"If I were you Kaitou-san, I wouldn't dare to wake him up..." Yamino said as he drank a cup of tea

"And what if he wakes up?" he asked innocently... Then a fierce light covers the entire car, within moments, it fades away with a burned and combulsing Freyr, and an asleep Thor.

Fenrir laughed out loud as he slapped his little brother's back, sending the tea to the carpeted floor and a crying Yamino "Whoo! that's why I like Thor when he's sleeping!!!!" he exclaimed as Yamino quickly started to clean the soiled carpet.

"Masters, we have arrived the place." the driver said. Quickly, the group stretched and fixed themselves, as they got out casually of the limo.

* * *

"OMG!!! IS THIS TRUE!?!"

"KYAA!!! FREYR-SAMA!!! AISHITERUUU!!!"

"THOR-KUN! MARRY ME!!!"

"OMG!!! FENRIRUUU!!! YOU LOOK HOT AS ALWAYS!!!"

"YAMINO-KUN!!!! KAWAII!!!"

The roaring of the crowd was cutted off when a pager came in.

"We would like to welcome a very famous male rock band; the Divine, in Himegoto's concert... Hope you enjoy the night..." it said as Freyr yelled

"OF COURSE WE WILL ENJOY THE NIGHT BECAUSE I WILL SEE MY ONE AND ONLY DIVINE BEAUTY!!!!"

"Moron..." the group mumbled

"Don't you notice Shirley? Whenever that group comes out, their vocalists is always missing..." a teenage girl whispered to her friend's ear

"Yeah, I quite agree, but they say that, that little kid on top if Yamino-kun's head was his little brother, Jasshin Kamiya, he's really cute ne?" she said pointing a little kid with short brunette hair and chibi yet intelligent emerald eyes, wearing a dark green shorts with matching dark green sleeved dress with a white bow and blackish brown shoes, was on top of the said guitarist.

Yamino smiled playfully "That was a clever way to disguise, Loki-sama." he said as the kid smirked "Well, I wouldn't want the girls to drool at me... And the guys wanting to kill me..." he replied

The group made its way on to the VIP place where there are also several different bands from all over the world waiting to start the concert, the group chose the middle place so that they could see clearly the concert.

"Mayura-chan, I wonder what you looked like..." Loki murmured under his breath as the place dimmed for a while, catching everyone's attention.

Another pager came in "Himegoto's concert will start in 5 minutes..." it said as the crowd cheered

* * *

Ruby eyes looked worried as he waited in front of the door "You ready there?" he asked as he sweeps his purple bangs

"Almost..." a voice from inside said "Is the twins ok?" it asked

"Yeah, listen... Don't push yourself too much, she could change place with you... Understand?" he said as the door opens and a pink-haired girl smiled confidently at him, her crimson eyes brimming with delight "Hai, hai... I'm going now to the dressing... Ja ne!" she said as she ran away, leaving the purple haired teen to sigh.

A light chuckle made him aware at his surroundings "You always worry about her like she's going to disappear in your hands..." it said as it came out from the shadows, it is a teenage boy, with amused golden eyes and messy golden brown hair.

"It's none of your business, why don't you fix yourself than pissing me off?" the ruby eyed snarled

"Maybe you forgotten how I've helped you to become her one and only friend..." he said as he went over him and whispered at his ear "And to make her forget the pain she long before suffered."

The purple haired boy hung his head "Never did once I forget that ..." he said as the other smiled "Good, see you around in 5 minutes... And myabe you forgot that gods could use magic to change their clothes." he said as he vanished in front of him.

He sighed heavily as he looked at the place where the girl ran "Mayura..."

* * *

Three raps on the door and a soft feminine voice answered "Come in..."

...

...

..

...

The guy entered without a noise as he examined the dark room "It will soon start..." he said

...

...

...

..

...

There was a soft yet dark chuckle as the female again talked "Is she ready?"

...

..

..

..

...

..

..

.

"Almost.."

...

.

.

.

...

..

..

.

Sharp and piercing crimson eyes glowed in the dark room "I can't wait for the show..."

.....

.....

......

........

.......

......

...

And dark laughter echoes the whole room...

* * *

_"Minna, Himegoto's concert would start in a few seconds_..." the pager said as everyone became wild with excitement, even the Divine, of course, except Loki, who was smirking.

"Mayura!Mayura!Mayura!Mayura!Mayura!Mayura!Mayura!" the crowd chanted over and over again

.....

....

......

......

.......

....

....

......

.......

.......

.......

.

Four stage lights found its way on the band members, their positions ready. He cocked his head to the left portion of the stage and saw two familiar people he befriended in the world of Gods

...

...

...

Loki looked at the long mint green-haired that reaches his knee with stunning bluish white eyes, his hands ready to strike the organ, Loki chuckled silently "I've never seen Bragi-kun that handsome and young..." he murmured as he looked the one beside the god of Poetry.

...

...

...

He narrowed his emerald eyes and snorted "Well, a blind god should have seen that his 'friends' lied about his hair... He thought he was young and all of that..." he thought as he eyed the short, wavy, white haired man with serious golden eyes, his hands ready to strumm the guitar. "A petty little rhythm guitarist..." he huffed "Pathetic you are... Forseti..." he added

...

...

...

Finally,his eyes turned towards two certain people he's aware that was looking at him also, turning his head to the right portion of the stage, his eyes hardened at the drummer male teen with his right ruby eye only visible while the other one hidden beneath those thick bangs, his trademark gloves still there and he was located near the center of the stage, except he was behind. He rolled his eyes " To think that he wanted to grow up also..." he murmured to himself.

...

...

...

From his hardened emerald eyes, it changed into one ruby and green venomous eyes as he eyed the golden brown haired teen, probably the most handsome in the group, with golden eyes, which was glinting playfully yet dangerously at him, Loki gave him also the same look he was giving at him before returning back his eye color, out from the corner of his eye, he swear he saw him smirked triumphantly and waved to the girls as his smile turnedinto a nervous one "What a show off..." Fenrir grumbled as Yamino added "As if he was nervous to all the girls squealing at him..."

...

...

...

Thor looked up to the kid on top of Yamino "I saw you two gave each other a wonderful reunion gift, ne Jashin?" he said and smirked, Loki smirked also when he saw the said god blushing "Oh kami... Just let my divine beauty show up now, I think I'll throw up with his antics..." Freyr pleaded as he made a barfing sound, and their group chuckled _(Of course with Thor, Fenrir and Freyr being the loudest.)_ in which they earned questioning glances at the people around. And they silenced quickly _(With Freyr slapping Fenrir's back hardly "Ow! What was that for?!" "That's for being noisy you mutt!!!" "What?! Do you want me to cut your hair!!" "Make me..." "Oi, shut up..." "Hai, Loki-sama...)_

...

...

...

Loki looked up again to the lead guitarist "Well, this is surprising... for someone I killed before..." he said, all the while looking at the said god

...

...

...

His face hardened "Ne..."

..

...

...

.

"Balder?..."

...

...

...

* * *

There was a long silence before murmurs started to buzz

...

...

...

"Ne, i thought the concert would start in a few seconds..."

...

...

...

"Hey start the goddamn concert!!!" one of the guys from the back, yelled in almost a plea

...

...

...

The murmurs instantly died when the stage became dimmer and the lights from the four members died out, and the sound of the stage lights switching off was heard in the whole place. Some of thepeople panicked, thinking it was a brown out, or someone did it to scare them all.

...

...

...

Then, in the middle of the stage, a silhouette slowly rises up, from the looks of it, it was facing sideways. There was soft whispers asking who was that.

....

...

...

But to Loki, he knew who it was...

...

...

...

The beat started and the stage became colorful with moving lights and everyone cheered, because everyone knew this song and she started to shake her body along to the beat.

_**YOU KNOW I JUST GIVE YOU MY HEART... SE--CRET HEART!!!**_

As she said the first sentence of the song, she made a heart shape with her two index fingers and she winked after that, mostly of the men sighed and cheered even more, even his band mates, while he was too stunned and surprised at her. She continue on with her singing as she walked to the left side of the stage, the people tried to reach her but she bend down to reach their hands. She was like playing with the water as she passed by those hands...

The sound beat was the only one heard as the moving colorful lights turned into a white light that blinded the audience for a moment, though they were still cheering like hell...

* * *

Grabbing the microphone in the far left corner and started to sing, while her body swayed to the beat

_**mujuuryoku no SATERAITO ni ukanderu kankaku  
SO SWEET yuuutsu na kokoro mo kieru no  
shujinkou ga chouki fuzai no DORAMA mitai datta kimi ni au made  
san jigen no DOOR sotto hiraite mugendai no jikuu o koetara  
marude atarashii basho ga soko ni wa irodzuki hajimeteita**_

* * *

She went into the middle stage again, her face full of expression, yet smiling, all the while with her free hand reaching out to the sky. but pulled it back to her chest after she sang the second sentence

_**CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE  
yasashii kimi no hohoemi ima amai CHOKOREETO mitai hitorijimeshitai  
BABY BABY LOVE kikoeru  
fukaku nagai yoru no yami ni toketeku  
kakushin mune ni hisomete**_

* * *

Then she went into the right portion of the stage and did what she did to the other side, but she did Utau's trademark move when she was singing 'Black Diamond'

_**SURIRU sae mo tanoshimu hodo kimi to no suteki na DAYS  
YOUR DREAM itsudatte yume o miteitai  
moshimo jinsei omoidoori dattara SHIRAkechau DOKI DOKI shitetai  
sambyaku rokujuu go bun no ichi ga owatteshimau dake de kuyashii!  
kimi to issho ni sugoseru shunkan hitotsu mo muda ni dekinai**_

As she said the last word of the verse, she pointed her free hand again and gestured it like a gun, and it surprised Loki because it was pointing at him or so he thought...

* * *

_**CAN YOU FEEL THE BEAT  
mikadzuki burasagatte kimi ni ryuusei no shizuku de terashite ageru  
BABY BABY LOVE kanjiru  
kono koi ga hontou no koi de aru koto**_

With her voice fading away into the instrumental, she went down to the flight of stairs in which was in front of the VIP sect., the bands present there and his bandmates went berserk just to shake her hand or to touch her, she was greeting them happily as if she'd known them for a whole time, them their eyes met for a while, before she smiled kindly and winked before going up back again to the stage. And...

He knew...

...

...

It's hard to ignore and shrug off that fast beating...

* * *

She continued on to singing after the instrumental was finished, and she was walking casually...

_**sambyaku rokujuu go bun no ichi ga owatteshimau dake de kuyashii  
kimi to issho ni sugoseru shunkan hitotsu mo muda ni dekinai**_

* * *

Then, on the center stage again she stopped there as the strumming of the guitar was only heard, along with her almost melancholic voice _(eve though the crowd was cheering even more...)_

**_CAN YOU FEEL THE BEAT  
mikadzuki burasagatte kimi ni ryuusei no shizuku de terashite ageru  
BABY BABY LOVE kanjiru  
kono koi ga hontou no koi de aru koto_**

As she said the last two words in the second sentence, the beat of the drumms came and everyone started to jump in happiness, Loki could hear the people from behind yelling a chant like 'yeah' or 'yo'.And he swear he saw her smile as if she heard it also, though the beat in their place was really loud, what more in the stage? it was really a disturbing thought for him.

And she continue on swaying her body and singing, rooted in the middle of the stage.

* * *

_**CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE  
yasashii kimi no hohoemi ima amai CHOKOREETO mitai hitorijimeshitai  
BABY BABY LOVE kikoeru  
fukaku nagai yoru no yami ni toketeku  
kakushin mune ni hisomete**_

As the beat stopped, she raised her mic up and tilted her head to the right, hiding her face beneath the long pink locks, at the same time the beat stopped, the stage lights focused at her, leaving her comrades in the dark.

...

...

...

And everyone went ballistic with that

...

...

...

Loki was too stunned, with his mouth agape, he didn't knew she would grow up with such melodious voice _(Of course why would he think that when he always hear her screaming "FUSHIGI MYSTERYYYYYY!!!!!!")_

...

...

...

Panting, she looked at the people and smiled "Konbanwa minna!!! Is everyone having fun?" she asked sweetly, and she earned a loud yes from the roaring crowd

"That's good to hear, now..." everyone silenced to hear her annoucement.

...

...

...

"We chose to sing that song first of all because it's one of the few songs I like... But we didn't organize the order of the songs we will sing becuae we wanted to interact with you all to choose what song would be sang next! Does everyone agree to that?" she asked and everyone rored another yes to her. Out from the corner of the stage, a girl with a small box went up to Mayura and handed it to her as the singer said a thank you.

...

"Well, in this little box, are all of our songs, and I'll choose one representative to pick here so that it would be organized now!!! Now, who shall I choose..." she said as she looked around the stage with her index finger in her bottom lip in a childish way, every male and female started to yell to get her attention so that she would pick them. And even the Aesir...

...

...

...

She looked around the whole place, and couldn't find one person she wanted, until her eyes landed on someone "Anata..." she said as she pointed the finger that was on her lip earlier...

...

...

...

* * *

Loki looked around and sighed, everyone went bananas to be chosen by her, sighing again as he shook his head softly.

...

...

...

"Anata..." her voice resonated the whole place as everyone's eyes looked who was the chosen person.

...

...

...

Some of them gasp.

...

Some of them growled.

...

Some of them squealed.

...

Some of them object.

...

"What?! you chose him?!!" one guy yelled angrily, that caught Loki's attention.

...

"Eh?" he said as he looked up and saw all eyes on him even Yamino and the other members "Nani?" he asked in his little voice, begging Yamino to answer as he looked down again. And he was answered by Yamino's finger pointing a certain place.

...

He followed the direction with the help of his little index finger, and he pointed at someone who was poiting at him also.

...

...

...

-eerie silence-

...

...

...

It took him a while before he fully understood the situation, he pointed his self "Me?" he asked innocently as she nods. He beamed as he said a cheerful "Okay" and hopped on people's head, receiving grunts and 'hey!' from them.

Upon steeping on the stage, he felt all eyes looking at him, and then they cheered, he smiled his trickster smile but then, he felt a frightening glares from behind and he knew who are they.

There was a soft tap on the shoulder and he spun around and saw her smiling at him. Again, he cursed the fast beating again as his cheeks truneda dull shade of pink.

"Hello, May I ask what is your name?"

And thus, the shade of pink turns into white as he uttered a barely heard

"What?"

* * *

He didn't know that there are some things that he meant to forget to ease the pain he'd felt before when he left to finish his business with Odin.

...

...

...

...

...

And he didn't know what secrets happened to her after he left to kill Odin...

...

...

...

...

...

"Perfect..." a female voice purred from the back stage as she eyed the two person.

...

...

...

...

"Just so you wait Loki..." she said as her ruby eyes glimmer in the dark

...

...

...

"And you'll know the reason why she didn't know you anymore..."

...

...

...

And with that, she vanished into the darkness.

...

...

...

* * *

Yay! Finally!!! I've finished the chapter 2!!!!

What memories did he forget and what secrets are on her back???

And why is Bragi and Forseti with his enemies?

And even Mayura?!

And who was the mystery female on the back stage???

A friend or foe?!

But before we unfold the secrets...

The concert must go on!!!

And Divine's concert will come also!!

Disclaimer : Matantei Loki is Not Mine, okay?


	3. The Pas de Deux of Love! Morning Grace!

"What!?"

....

...

...

...

...

"What is your name, osanago kawaii**(1)**?"

He looked at her, eyeing her suspiciously "You're kidding right? It's me!" he said

She looked baffled, but then she smiled, he breathe a sigh of relief _'I thought she has truly forgotten me!' _he thought as he smiled sheepishly.

...

...

...

"Ba-ka!" she said as she smiled sweetly, which erupted a small laughter around the place, Loki flushed, embarrassed.

...

...

...

"I don't know you, o-sa-na-go! So don't joke around now..." she scolded as she tapped lightly his forehead, he flushed a deep shade of red. Never did once Mayura did that to him, making him look like a little brother of hers. And he was far too surprised at her actions. She was pouting cutely at him.

...

...

...

"Mayura-chan! I think you must know him or else his brother would be mad at you!" Loki didn't even need to look who was the owner of that sing-songy voice that seemed to be... no, scratch that. Really WAS mocking him... He glared at the person behind him...

...

...

...

"Brother??? Who's his brother Balder-kun?" she asked childishly at him, which she earned a visible smirk from him.

"Don't you know his brother is..." before Balder could finish, Loki grabbed Mayura's hand and shook it like a energetic child, his eyes sparkling altogether with his dazzling smile.

"I'am Jasshin Kamiya deshu! Naysh to mit you big swister!!!" he said childishly, she giggled as she returned the handshake "Mayura Daidouji, nice to meet you too, Jasshin-kun... Ah! I remember now! Your brother is Loki Kamiya!!! He's the band leader of Divine, ne?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled "Ehehe... Hai, Mayura-chan! He shed he wunted tho aphologayz if he haben't apeered tho ur concewt thodey becowsh hesh composhing deyr next shong!" he said again in a child like manner, Mayura smiled.

"He knows Mayura-chan?! Strange..." Another voice said, Loki's eyebrow twitched as he faced the platinum haired guy "Dooshite no? Onii-chan? Can't my brother meet and socialize with people?" he smiled though his voice was venomous _'Don't you dare try to ruin my mood, Forseti, or I will really make you blind.' _he thought as he eyed the said god, but Forseti snorted, understanding what he had said inside his brain.

"Of course he could socialize little one..." another said. Loki looked at his band mates, he could see that Yamino was worried sick and the other are snarling and muttering curses under their breath.

"But, sadly little one, our ears had reached a report that He, himself, doesn't know us! Quite conceited of a brother, ne?" he continued, there were gasps as Mayura's eyes widened in surprise "Soo desu! And I never remembered meeting him!" she exclaimed as she leaned at Loki's face, "Is it true, is he really that conceited like the news said?" she asked childishly.

_'If only she knew... Wait! She met me before! So how could she said she never met me in my true form!?' _he thought as he smiled sheepishly.

"Ie, onee-chan! Aniki isn't like that! He doesn't like crowd you know... And you know, news always tells the exact opposite!" he exclaimed as he faced the guy who said that HE was CONCEITED...

"Bragi-nii! Don't you think it's rude of you to spat in front of my face that?" he glared at him altogether with his sickeningly sweet voice. He really was pissed right now.

Bragi's eyes went wide as saucers "Whoa! How did you know---"

"Hey! C'mon!!! Don't take up all the time!!! We wanted to hear songs! Not conversation!!!!" a demanding voice yelled. The crowd murmured in agreement.

_'That guy is going to die in agony...' _Loki heard Heimdall's thought as he chuckled a bit.

"Hmm... Maybe that guy is right. Ne, Jasshin-kun?" she asked, Loki's eyes sparkled again after that heated conversation. "Hai! Mayura-chan!" he exclaimed

"Well, just pick up a paper here and give it to me, 'kay?" she asked, as Loki nodded vigorously.

As soon as Loki entered his small hands to the hole, he suddenly felt an evil aura emitting from the box _'What the?!'_ he thought as he tried to find the evil aura, then he felt it at the strongest in one piece of paper, he picked it and tried to purify it when suddenly, the aura vanished and so is the paper.

"What?" he muttered... as he pulled out his hand and looked at the scrap paper, in which it vanished in front of him, looking up, he saw that Mayura was reading it.

* * *

...

...

...

Her crimson eyes were brimming with delight _"Just as I had wanted it to be!" _she screeched as she looked at the scene where Mayura was reading the said paper. She looked at the ex-exiled god, who had that confused look.

...

...

...

_"I just love the way you looked now, Loki-kun... And I wonder if I will love it even more if I you see me..." _she said as she disappeared from the back stage before anyone could see her, better yet.

...

...

Before Loki could notice her.

...

...

...

* * *

"Huh?" he said as he turned at the direction of backstage.

...

...

...

"Oi megane! Dooshite no?" Narugami asked as he looked at the said teen, Yamino shook his head slightly.

...

"Nande mo nai**/**_nande mo nai~ it's nothing/nothing_**/**, Thor-san... I thought I sensed a familiar aura..." he said as he looked back again at the pair in the middle.

_'Something is not right...'_ he thought as he ignored his thought for a while. He needed to tell that to Loki-sama after his 'little chat' with Mayura-san.

...

...

...

* * *

_"I wonder if this is still a trap for my death...' _Loki thought as he eyed Mayura suspiciously. Finding no evil aura or spell in her, he breathe a sigh of relief.

But he was an observant god. After all, he wouldn't choose the job of a detective if he wasn't that much of an observer.

So he knew that the gods was up to something...

...

...

...

...

"Excuse me osanago, but will you go back to your place now?" an attendant came and whispered to him, he nodded and he walked back quietly before Mayura could see him.

_'Thank god she was still naive as before.' _he thought as he went beside Yamino.

He observed her other bandmates, they have something under their sleeves, something malevolent…

_And _Mayura was their key piece...

…

….

…

…

…

* * *

"Oh gomen! Gomen ne, minna!!!" Mayura said sweetly as she bowed thrice in a comical way,

"Then, shall we start our next song?" she asked, the crowd roared a 'yes'

She faced her bandmates "Get ready! Our song was sung in the anime 'Princess Tutu' as the opening theme! I bet you all know what I am talking about!" she exclaimed as her members nodded.

"Saa minna! Hajime!!!" she exclaimed as the stage dimmed again, but this time, it was accompanied with a huge puff of smoke, hiding all the members of Himegoto.

Everyone cheered again, Loki looked baffled "Ano, Yamino-kun, what was Mayura saying about the song?" he asked, Yamino had a playful smile on his lips.

"YOU DON'T KNOW LOKI?!" Fenrir whacked him in the head "You dumbass! Daddy said his name is Jasshin!" he hissed, Freyr rubbed his the injured spot "Yeah right, Jasshin is equals to Loki, fool!" he said matter-of-factly, Narugami just chuckled at their antics as he faced Loki/Jasshin, who was on top of Yamino again.

"Well Loki, what Mayura was saying that the song "Morning Grace" was said to be the perfect song that Rue/Claire and Ahiru/Tutu heard and definitely fits to their famous 'Pas de deux' with their partners Mytho and Fakir. The interview on the said prima ballerinas was broadcasted worldwide" he replied as Freyr whacked him on the head "How dare you to snag Freyr's golden opprtunity to tell how much of a number one fan I am to Yamato Nadeshiko!" he wailed

"Maybe you were saying the most obsessed..." Fenrir muttered "I heard that!" the number one-slash-obsessed fan yelled as they went again on rambling with curses

"Thank god everyone was too much obsessed with the show. Anyhow, Yamino-kun, who was Rue and Ahiru?" Loki asked as Yamino smiled "They are the two prime cast of the anime Princess Tutu and the most famous prima ballerinas, and it was said, that they and their partner is nearing the hall of fame in the world of ballet."

"I see..." he said as he looked back at the stage, waiting for the next song.

The sound of piano was heard, and at the same time, the huge screen with a span of the whole stage showed off a water ripples from droplets.

Then, a stage light underneath went on, showing Bragi softly clicking the piano keys, most of the girls squealed in delight, especially when the pianist opened his beautiful whitish-blue eyes and winked seductively at the people (They even heard a mob of boys yelling "I love you Bragi-kun!!!")

…

…

…

* * *

_**yonde iru koe saa me o samashite **_

Suddenly, small white fluffy pieces fell from the stage, enveloping it like snow; Loki took hold of the white object that went astray to their place "Feathers?" he asked aloud.

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**nawkigao nugutte  
mabushii hikari kigi no utsuyu  
umareru**_

The crowd went 'oohhh..' when suddenly, ballerinas in pure white tutus emerged from the feather-covered stage, and started dancing.

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**dare mo shiranai himitsu no mizube de  
odore inochi no PA DO DU pas de deux  
kyou mo yume miteru**_

As the ballerinas formed a circle at the center of the stage, the raining of feathers ceased slowly, as they gracefully twirled, they are also forming a V-like position, at the same time, another figure emerged from the center, a girl with red-orange hair that is braided into one, and aqua eyes that shows clumsiness, wearing a brown school uniform, the girl started to dance.

"Ne, Yamino-kun…" Loki said

"Hai, Jasshin-sama?" the said butler-like teen asked

"That's Ahiru, right?" he asked, eyeing the girl

"Hai, she is the famous prima ballerina. Jasshin-san." He replied

"Is this a joke?" Loki asked, he knows that he wasn't much of an expert in different kinds of dances, but clearly, this girl doesn't know how to ballet. She was dancing ungracefully and she can't even straighten her legs like the other ballerinas.

Yamino just smiled "It's not a joke Jasshin-sama."

…

…

…

"Just watch…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**sore wa yasashiku hageshii nagare ne  
doko made tsuzuku RABIRINSU  
watashi wa yukou  
nigirishimeru yume**_

As the prima ballerina kept on dancing with its clumsy moves, she didn't notice that there came another raining of feathers on the left side of the stage, "Black feather?" Loki asked to himself as he got a hold a feather, he looked at the white feather from his right hand and the black feather from his left, and then he looked at the stage _'Surely, there's a reason for these two different feathers… ah! The other prima… Rue…' _he thought.

True enough, ballerinas clad in deep black dress emerged from the pile of black feathers, and started dancing the same way the ballerinas in white does, as the black ballerinas twirled, another figure emerged from the center of the pile. A girl in red-black tutu with wavy shoulder-length black hair and red eyes that shows confidence in her, started to dance too. Loki heaved a sigh of relief _'I thought she isn't that good like the other prima…' _he thought as he watched the prima in black dance gracefully and make its way to the other prima.

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**yonde iru koe watashi ga hitsuyou**_

"Well, Rue seemed to teach that so-called prima how to make graceful moves…" Loki said as he watched Rue and Ahiru making a pas de deux, though the clumsy ballerina still can't follow the other one's moves…

…

…

…

* * *

_**kanashii no mayou no  
tobidatsu tori yureteru hana  
sasayaku**_

Suddenly, the heap of feathers swirled around until it covers every ballerina on the stage.

It was that time, everyone cheered in anticipation of something surprising. Like they know what will happen.

When the feathers dispersed, the ballerinas features changed, the white ballerinas had their tutus changed into below the knee length flowy grey-white dress and their faces became spitting images of one another.

And the black ones suddenly turned into human-sized crows.

As for the two prima ballerinas, Ahiru and Rue's features changed greatly too.

Ahiru's hair became short and dual, red-orange on the top-half and platinum on the bottom-half, which frames her angelic face, her once clumsy looking eyes became kind and soft. And to make her look more angelic, her tutu was a combination of white with baby pink on the inside, with yellow wing like ribbon on her back.

While Rue's hair was tied very high that it resembles a black feather, her eyes became deep-crimson that has a purple luster in it. Her tutu changed from red-black to pure black that has an edge similar to a crow feathers and look a bit like to her crow-like ballerinas tutus.

Everyone cheered for their favorite prima,

"Go Tutu-sama!!!"

"You're so cool Kraehe-sama!!!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**sayonara namida anata wa suteki yo  
odore inochi no PA DO DU  
ashita o yume mite**_

Then the dance of the two side became different, Kraehe\Rue's became aggressive while Tutu\Ahiru's we're exactly the opposite of Rue's

"So that explains the different feathers…" Loki murmured

"Now you know why the crowd didn't booed on Ahiru-chan's dancing earlier." Narugami said as Loki nodded.

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**watashi ga yuku wa sono te ni watasou  
egao hitotsu de hora ne  
konna ni atatakai**_

Then from the left and right corner of the stage, two boy ballerinas made its way towards the two ballerinas, a boy with soft and kind gold eyes and platinum short hair with a prince like cloth of white with gold linings, went to Tutu.

While the other boy with black hair that has a greenish luster in it tied in a low pony tail and menacing deep green eyes, wearing a simple black knight like dress, went to Kraehe.

The girls squealed (and some gays) for their crush.

And the two famous pair started to dance the famous pas de deux.

…

…

…

…

…

…

The lights that were focused on the ballerinas dimmed and focused on the two pairs instead, at the same time, the lights focused on the band members who are beside the orchestra and are playing other musical instruments.

Heimdall plays the violin and Forseti on the viola.

…

…

…

"I haven't noticed Mayura-chan in the whole performance. I thought this was her concert?" Fenrir asked

Loki tried to look at the whole stage in hopes of seeing the pink-haired vocalist.

"She is about to come down." Narugami smirked

"Baka! What 'come down'? What do you think of her? A girl that has wings?!" Freyr snorted

"Not really, but she is coming down. Look from above the stage idiot." Fenrir replied as Loki slowly looked up, true enough. Mayura was above the stage, sitting on a pretty swing that is slowly coming down, '_God, she looks like a princess… Or whatever celestial being that fell down and takes people's hearts away… Wait… What on earth am I saying??!! I am a god, and there is no such thing as a celestial being other than gods!' _he thought as he pinched his own cheek to stop dreaming.

...

...

...

* * *

_**dare mo shiranai himitsu no mizube yo  
odore inochi no PA DO DU  
asu o yume miteru**_

About two feet away from the ground, the swing stopped as Mayura continued to sing.

Then the whole stage dimmed and focused itself on Mayura, she had a serene smile playing on her lips as she sang, then another light went on to focus to another coming figure. All of Divine's members eyes went wide as saucers, even Loki's.

The girls squealed even more as the said figure went over to Mayura and offered its hand. Mayura smiled kindly and accepted the man's hand.

…

…

"This is a joke!" Loki protested though barely audible.

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

_**sore wa yasashiku hageshii nagare ne  
shiawase sagasu RABIRINSU  
watashi wa yuku no yo**_

At the same time Mayura accepted the man's hand, the stage lightens again, though it is not brighter than Mayura's, Ahiru's and Rue's.

As Ahiru and Rue smiled in recognition to Mayura and the guy, they continued to pas de deux, while Mayura giggled in delight when the guy repeated its actions earlier, this time more dramatic way of offering his hand for a dance, Mayura accepted it again happily.

And together the two danced a waltz.

…

…

…

The song ended but haven't noticed it, nor the cheer and squeal of the crowd.

His eyes were focused only on the guy beside Mayura.

…

…

…

Brown hair

…

…

…

Emerald eyes

…

…

…

And red English dress with a blue ribbon

…

…

…

"This can't be real…" he said in almost a whisper

…

…

…

**_For the guy beside Mayura, was him in his true form_**

…

…

…

* * *

1 Osanago Kawaii ~ literally means cute little child (if I'm right...)

2 The dancers/ballerinas here are the ones in Princess Tutu episode 4, in which they are the background dancers in the duel Rue vs Princess and Tutu vs Princess

This chapter is for Miss Ritsuko Okazaki, who sang this magnificent song. Too bad she died, she had a beautiful voice. -sniffs-

And yeah, I definitely adore the anime Princess Tutu and their songs!

Also, Thank you for all the reviews! It really helped me a lot. Arigato soshite daisukidayo minna!

A/N: Ah! Gomen ne! Gomen ne minna! -cries- I haven't been able to update a long time! I was busy killing myself which song would i choose next! and the dress I don't know!!!! Please help me minna! I wanted so badly to finish this fic!

And so! In order for me to do that, I need your help!

After ten or so (please help me decide how many songs you like) songs for the Himegoto's concert, there'll be two chapters for some things then go straightly to Divine's concert! but the problem is.... My forte is listening to female singers, and if i was listening to male ones, it doesn't perfectly fit to Loki-kun's!

Please recommend me good male singers and I'll listen to it if it will pass or not.

Onegai minna! Help me! -cries-

P.S: By the way, there'll be some minor changes in chapter 2, i forgot to put something in there... -sweatdrops-


End file.
